Três convites
by DeLoreanBR
Summary: Jesse e James irão se casar! Só tem um problema, eles não têm ninguém para convidar para a cerimônia... A não ser... os PIRRALHOS? Será que a Equipe Rocket irá convidá-los? E será que eles vão aparecer?


TRÊS CONVITES  
  
Rafael H  
  
Classificação: G - Comédia romântica - Pokémon - 12/02/2004  
  
Traduzido de   
  
THREE INVITATIONS  
  
Salt *n* Pepper  
  
em 03/06/2001  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=304342  
  
Jesse olhava atentamente o cintilante anel de noivado em seu dedo, com um leve sorriso estendido em seu rosto corado. Após todos estes anos sendo apenas parceiros no crime, como eles poderiam ter se apaixonado? Talvez foram apenas os um ou dois abraços... ou talvez de tanto segurarem suas mãos durante o lema... ou talvez o fato de que meowth não se calaria das indiretas... Mas o que quer que fosse, o seu amor estava declarado porque apenas ontem à noite James fez a proposta. Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e suspirou profundamente, lembrando a tarde romântica.  
  
voltando no tempo...   
  
James dava passos para a frente e para trás nervosamente, ensaiando o que ele iria dizer. "Jessica, você se casaria comigo? Não, não, não... é muito formal. Jesse, há algo que eu queria te dizer há muito tempo... não, assim não... Jessie, vamos esquecer o pikachu e nos casar! Não, não não!" James batia sua testa várias vezes em uma penteadeira próxima. "Por quê eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso direito?" Repentinamente ele sentiu um puxão em sua calça. "Hã?" James perguntou, olhando para baixo. Meowth arreganhou um sorriso malicioso. James ficou vermelho. "Meowth, o que você está fazendo aqui?! Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora!" ele gritou.  
  
"Então você quer se casar com a Jesse, hein?" Meowth perguntou, com um sorriso bem largo na cara.  
  
"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, Meowth." James respondeu, levantando o nariz. "Jesse e eu somos parceiros no crime e nada mais."  
  
"Você acha que eu sou tão estúpido assim!?" Meowth gritou. "Você realmente acha que pode enganar o Meowth?"  
  
"Quer dizer que você sabia disso?" James esfregou sua cabeça.  
  
"Bem, já estava se tornando evidente quando vocês dois ficavam dando risadinhas feito idiotas cada vez que Jesse dizia 'Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor'. Eu sabia desde o começo que vocês ficariam juntos!"  
  
"Bem, é muito interessante que você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que se intrometer na vida amorosa dos outros... Agora se você me dá licença eu tenho um pouco de prática para fazer..." James respondeu com os braços cruzados.  
  
"Você não está nervoso, está?" Meowth sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
"Não, não..." James disse confiante. Seu rosto amoleceu ao passo que Meowth o olhava fixamente. "Bem... hann, talvez... só um pouquinho..." Meowth mantinha o olhar atento. James ajoelhou-se rapidamente, com o rosto nas mãos. "Tudo bem!!! Sim, eu estou muito nervoso!!! Satisfeito?"  
  
"Estou certo de que Jesse ficará..." Meowth gargalhou enquanto james o perseguiu para fora do quarto.  
  
"Há algo errado, James?" Jesse perguntou do outro lado da mesa. James balançou a cabeça dizendo não. "Tudo bem, certo, se você vai continuar assim a noite toda, nós podemos ir para casa agora!" Jesse disse agressivamente. Meowth tinha ajudado a escolher um restaurante luxuoso para James, somente para esta noite especial, e ele não poderia deixar Jesse ir embora assim. James olhou para ela e sorriu tenso.  
  
"Como está cheio aqui" ele pensou, olhando em volta do salão. "É melhor eu acabar logo com isso". Enquanto ele levantava devagar de sua cadeira para fazer sua declaração, pelo menos umas cem pessoas o rodeavam observando-o. Um sussuro em coro podia ser ouvido, que parecia dizer "Pergunte a ela! Pergunte a ela! Pergunte a ela!" James começou a suar no caminho até o lado de Jesse da mesa. Ele podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo alto e claro. Buh-bump Buh-bump Buh-bump. Sua imaginação parecia brincar com ele, porque agora ele via o restaurante inteiro ao redor, sentados, batendo palmas e gritando para ele perguntar. Pergutar a pergunta que ele estava tão nervoso para fazer. Tantas pessoas. Tantos interessados. No canto do olho pôde até ver que Meowth usava uma camisa "100% Rocketshipper". James se inclinou com um joelho e olhou para Jesse, que fingia não saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Quanto silêncio. Todos eles estão me olhando. Esperando." James pensou, suando rios agora. Ele ouvia os assentos rugindo enquanto as pessoas se inclinavam, e ele então segurou as mãos dela. Parou, congelado nessa posição, sentindo um milhão de olhos fixados nele.  
  
"Sim James?" Jesse perguntou silenciosamente, notando que ele não se movia. James abriu lentamente a boca para dizer as palavras românticas que os Rocketshippers ao redor do mundo morreriam para ouvir.  
  
"C-as-ase-se c-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" ele gritou tropeçando em suas palavras. James tentou de novo desesperadamente, desta vez gritando mais alto ainda na cara de Jesse. Jesse pulou para trás de seu assento, chocada.  
  
"O quê?!?" ela chorou, olhando james como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. James se sentiu quase chorando. Ele acabou de arruinar sua noite inteira, estava muito embaraçado para dizer qualquer coisa.  
  
"Eu acho que o que ele quis dizer era... Quer se casar comigo Jesse?" Meowth sorriu, pulando para a mesa. Jesse olhou para James para ter certeza. Ele sorriu e acenou que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Mas é claro que sim, se você não ficar calado quando nós estivermos fazendo nossos votos."  
  
de volta ao presente   
  
Jesse repentinamente se levantou do assento. "Eu não tenho que me preocupar quanto ao James ficar calado! A igreja inteira estará quieta! Não temos ninguém para convidar!" ela chorou de repente. "James! James!" Jesse chamou.  
  
"Sim, meu querido diglett?" James perguntou, curioso.  
  
"NÃO me chame assim" disse Jesse, nervosa. "Você não pensou nos detalhes antes de me pedir em casamento?"  
  
"Hahn?" perguntou James.  
  
"James, não temos ninguém para convidar! Minha mãe desapareceu quando eu era criança e sua família não quer que você se case comigo!"  
  
James suspirou.  
  
"Jezebel seria uma ótima dama de honra." Meowth tirou sarro. Jesse e James o encararam.  
  
"A única coisa em que ela é ótima é em chicotear pessoas." James gritou alto.  
  
"Tudo bem, então que tal o chefe?" perguntou Meowth.  
  
"Ficou maluco? Se ele souber que nós vemos um ao outro mesmo casando ele terá um ataque cardíaco!" disse Jesse francamente.  
  
"E isso é uma coisa ruim?" perguntou Meowth.  
  
"Que tal Butch e Cassidy?" sugeriu James.  
  
"Por favor James! Eles prefeririam se juntar aos pirralhos do que ir ao nosso casamento!" Disse Jesse aborrecida.  
  
"É isso!" gritou Meowth, pulando. "Vocês podem convidar os pirralhos para o casamento!"  
  
"Os Pirralhos?" Jesse e James responderam juntos.  
  
"Vamos encarar os fatos, não há mais ninguém! Vocês mesmos disseram isso!"  
  
"Sim, mas ter os pirralhos como convidados é tão, tão degradante!" respondeu Jesse.  
  
"Tão humilhante!" adicionou James.  
  
"Então eles estão vindo certo?" Meowth perguntou. Jesse e James se olharam.  
  
"Vamos mandar fazer os convites!" eles gritaram energicamente.  
  
"Então para onde estamos indo hoje Brock?" perguntou Misty, andando perto dele.  
  
"Hahn, o mapa diz que a próxima parada é... Meio de lugar nenhum? Isso é um lugar?"  
  
"Ash! Aonde você consegue esses mapas?" Misty gritou, dando uma pancada na cabeça de Ash.  
  
"Não se preocupem, porque nós sempre teremos uma aventura pokémon a qualquer lugar que formos!" Misty e Brock se olharam, gritando em silêncio por socorro.  
  
"Ei, acho que eu vi um pokémon!" gritou Ash de repente. Correndo o mais rápido que podia, deixou Misty e Brock em uma nuvem de poeira.  
  
"Another one bites the dust... Another one bites the dust...(dust = poeira; bites the dust [gíria] = ser derrotado)" Brock começou a cantar. Misty agarrou sua orelha.  
  
"Vamos alcançar o Ash antes que o cérebro dele vire poeira!"  
  
Ash abriu sua pokéagenda e procurou nos arbustos próximos. Misty a pegou e a lançou contra uma árvore. "Isto é por correr na nossa frente!" ela gritou. "Dexter!" Ash gritou, tentando juntar os pedaços, cada vez levando um choque pelos fios expostos. De repente ouviu-se uma risada malvada feminina. Jesse e James pularam de lugar nenhum e pegaram os três de surpresa.  
  
"Prepare-se para a encrenca, nós temos uma questão!" começou Jesse.  
  
"Encrenca em dobro, é uma ótima sugestão!" Jesse e James continuaram o lema.  
  
"Puxa vida, isso é a última coisa que eu queria ouvir agora!" Ash queixou-se, já mal-humorado pelo seu brinquedo quebrado. "Pikachu, choque do trovão agora!"  
  
"Não, espere você não entendeu!!!!!" gritou a Equipe Rocket. Pikachu fechou os olhos e faíscas surgiram de sua bochecha. Um raio gigante mandou a Equipe Rocket pelos ares. "Estamos decolando de novo!" eles gritaram enquanto desapareciam no horizonte.  
  
"Muito bem!" disse Ash, esfregando suas mãos chamuscadas.  
  
"Sabe Ash, parecia que a Equipe Rocket queria dizer algo. Eu acho que você deveria ter esperado antes de decolá-los para a lua." disse Misty.  
  
"Ei, será que tem pokémon na lua?!" perguntou Ash, pulando para cima e para baixo excitado.  
  
"Lua, terra, sol, céu, estrelas, planetas, não importa!" disse Brock. "Pokémon está em todo lugar! Eu não posso escapar disso!!!"  
  
"Oh, vamos Brock, você poderia imaginar a vida sem pokémon?" Ash perguntou, dando tapinhas na costa de Brock. Brock sorriu e se imaginou em uma cadeira dourada, cercado por lindas mulheres, comendo uvas enquanto elas o beijam e mexem no seu cabelo. Infelizmente teve seu sonho interrompido pelo grito de Ash. "PRECISO GANHAR OUTRA INSÍGNIA!!!", que trouxe Brock de volta à realidade. Ele suspirou aborrecido e olhou o mapa barato.  
  
"De acordo com este desperdício-de-papel-e-tinta, o próximo ginásio se encontra..." Brock interrompeu e olhou as letrinhas miúdas do mapa. Pôs as mãos no rosto.  
  
"Qual o problema Brock?" perguntou Misty, que se aproximou correndo.  
  
"Diz que o próximo ginásio está no meu traseiro." respondeu Brock.  
  
"Oh, aposto que foi o Gary quem escreveu isto!" disse Ash, com a mão fechada.  
  
"Simplesmente vamos seguir em frente, não se preocupem, estou certa de que chegaremos em um dos milhões de ginásios pokémon." disse Misty.  
  
"Misty, eu não posso batalhar em qualquer ginásio! Eu tenho que tomar tempo e considerar qual insígnia vou ganhar, o quão forte é o líder do ginásio, e o mais importante, quais novas aventuras pokémon nos aguardam!" Ash sorri. "Eu ganharei, claro, é óbvio." ele disse olhando para Misty.  
  
"É óbvio que você está obcecado!" Misty gritou, golpeando-o com sua maleta. Ash caiu inanimado no chão.  
  
"Misty, você o matou!" gritou Brock.  
  
"Ele só está nocauteado, relaxe." ela respondeu. Ash abriu seus olhos.  
  
"O quê? Onde estou?" perguntou.  
  
"Pare com isso Ash, vamos depressa para o seu estúpido ginásio pokémon antes que escureça." disse Misty, impaciente.  
  
"Pokémon? O que é Pokémon?" perguntou Ash, olhando-a com uma expressão vazia.  
  
"Oh meu Deus..." Brock sussurou, segurando o braço de Misty, com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Misty, ele está com amnésia! Não faça nada que o recupere a memória. Uma pequena lembrancinha e este momento maravilhoso se acabará." Brock continuou sussurrando. De repente Pikachu correu e pulou nos braços de Ash.  
  
"Oh Pikachu! Pokémon! Eu amo pokémon!" Ash gritou com prazer. "E," sussurou para Brock e Misty se aproximarem. Se aproximaram tanto que eles podiam sentir o bafo de Ash no rosto. "PRECISO GANHAR OUTRA INSÍGNIA!" gritou nos ouvidos deles. Misty e Brock suspiraram enquanto Ash dava risadinhas contente em seu caminho para o próximo ginásio.  
  
"Ok bulbasauro, use sua patada!" gritou Ash, cuspe voando da sua boca.  
  
"Houndour, lança chamas, agora!" gritou a jovem líder do ginásio. Brock olhava admirado para ela, mas Misty pôs um fim nisso puxando sua orelha.  
  
"Mas que diabos é isto?" ela perguntou olhando um objeto metálico em sua mão.  
  
"Er, um brinco?" disse Brock, embaraçado.  
  
"Não quero saber." disse Misty, devolvendo-o a ele.  
  
"Heracross, volte! Sua vez Pikachu!" ordenou Ash. "Use sua agilidade!"  
  
"Uau, que batalha dura!" Jesse sussurrou de trás de um arbusto. James conferiu os convites em suas mãos.  
  
"Jesse, talvez deveríamos esquecer sobre isso. Eu não quero decolar de novo!"  
  
"Nós não vamos desistir agora! Eu não vou ficar em uma igreja sozinha com você e o Meowth!" respondeu Jesse. "Agora venha."  
  
"Yeah! Ganhei mais uma insígnia!" Ash disse fazendo pose de vitorioso.  
  
"Muito bem Ash, talvez nos encontremos de novo algum dia para que possamos batalhar e talvez, apenas talvez, alguém vai ganhar além de você." disse a líder do ginásio, apertando a mão de Ash. De repente uma bomba de fumaça cobriu o ginásio em uma densa neblina. Fogos de artifício iluminaram o chão.  
  
"Preparem-se para a encrenca, pois vocês não responderam nossa questão!" começou Jesse.  
  
"Encrenca em dobro, pois precisamos de sua total atenção!" continuou James. Ash deu um grande suspiro.  
  
"Desculpe, agora eu estou cansado." disse, enquanto lançava uma pokébola. "Heracross, patada agora!"  
  
"Espere! queremos convidá-lo" Jesse começou levantando as mãos. Mas era muito tarde, Heracross já havia atingido a Equipe Rocket, e eles decolaram outra vez. "Decolamos sem resposta de novo!!!"  
  
"Hmmm, eu sabia que eles queriam nos dizer algo!" disse Misty.  
  
"Eles disseram 'nós queremos convidá-lo'!"  
  
"Parecia mais 'queremos o Pikachu' para mim." disse Ash, com uma expressão de desagrado.  
  
"Mas eles disseram 'Decolamos sem resposta'!" protestou Misty.  
  
"Não, parecia mais 'mas que bosta'." disse, segurando o pikachu.  
  
"Bem, nós falhamos novamente." Jesse suspirou, tirando as folhas e gravetos.  
  
"Não se preocupe meu lindo bulbasauro, vamos achar um jeito." respondeu James.  
  
"Eu acho que disse para você NÃO me chamar assim!" resmungou Jesse.  
  
"Desculpe" disse James, parecendo magoado. Jesse franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Vamos, precisamos fazer mais planos." Ela suspirou.  
  
"Meu sexy scyther!" James imediatamente se alegrou e seguiu Jesse de volta para a cabine.  
  
Ash, Brock e Misty continuaram em outra cidade, Misty com a estranha sensação de que a Equipe Rocket queria algo, Brock lendo "Guia dos idiotas para as garotas" e a cabeça de Ash completamente vazia.  
  
"Ei, olhem ali!" disse Misty, apontando duas pessoas distantes. "Talvez eles queiram uma partida!" gritou Ash correndo na frente. Uma moça vestida em trajes formais cumprimentou o trio com um sorriso.  
  
"Vocês gostariam de participar em uma convenção pokémon que só acontece uma vez na vida?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Isso seria incrível!" Ash disse contente.  
  
"Ótimo, então peguem estes três convites com o oficial aqui perto." A moça disse apontando um rapaz. Ele com prazer entregou os convites a eles. "E não se atrasem!" ela gritou, desaparecendo rapidamente do lugar.  
  
"Nós conseguimos nós conseguimos nós conseguimos!!!" Jesse e James disseram, tirando os disfarces. "Agora tudo o que temos de fazer é esperar que apareçam!"  
  
"Claro, é perfeitamente normal uma convenção pokémon numa IGREJA!" gritou Meowth.  
  
"Talvez Meowth tenha razão, Jesse, deveríamos ser honestos." disse James.  
  
"Tudo bem, vamos voltar e contar a eles a..." Jesse interrompeu. "...verdade." disse James.  
  
"Viu a maneira que você ficou?" ele perguntou, apontando o dedo. "Isto é pelos anos em uma mentirosa, trapaceira e desonesta organização, mais conhecida como Equi-"  
  
"Cale a boca!" interrompeu Jesse nervosa.  
  
"Eu te amo..." James disse suavemente.  
  
"Não precisa me lembrar." Jesse murmurou, escondendo um sorriso.  
  
"Escreveram o meu nome errado..." disse Misty lendo o convite.  
  
"De qualquer forma, como eles saberiam os nossos nomes?" perguntou Ash.  
  
"Obviamente não sabiam se me chamaram de Musty!"  
  
"Acha que isso é ruim? Se referiram a mim como Crock!" disse Brock carrancudo. Misty olhou o convite de Ash.  
  
"Parece que acertaram o seu nome, Ass Ketchup" [ass = traseiro em inglês]  
  
"Um pequeno engano..." murmurou Ash. De repente a Equipe Rocket veio correndo de longe, com pequenas bandeiras brancas.  
  
"Esses caras não desistem..." disse Brock.  
  
"Viemos em paz, não precisam nos decolar de novo!" gritaram agitando os braços.  
  
"Oh meu Deus, é uma emboscada!" gritou Ash. "Abaixem-se!" Misty agarrou o braço de Ash.  
  
"Espere Ash Aah!!" Misty gritou enquanto Ash a empurrou para o chão.  
  
"Cyndaquil, explosão de fogo agora!" Cyndaquil lançou um mega fogaréu que tornou as bandeiras em inúteis cinzas pretas que caíram ao chão em 3,4 segundos.  
  
"Equipe Rocket desistindo por bem!" disseram Jesse e James decolando.  
  
"Ei, parece que a Equipe Rocket finalmente desistiu!" disse Ash, chorando de felicidade olhando a estrela piscando no horizonte.  
  
"Claro, estão desistindo de tentar chegar até você" gritou Misty nervosa agarrando a jaqueta de Ash. "Eu sabia que eles queriam alguma coisa Ash, e você simplesmente não pode esperar dois segundos até que eles falem!"  
  
"Eu já sei que é o Pikachu, Misty! Não preciso esperar!" Ash aumentou a voz.  
  
"Ok, ok, acalmem-se os dois! Vamos esquecer a Equipe Rocket por enquanto e ir para a prevenção, hahn quero dizer convenção pokémon!" disse Brock. Ash se alegrou imediatamente.  
  
"Tem certeza de que o endereço está certo Brock?" Misty perguntou, olhando pasmada o chão de mármore, os bancos e o altar.  
  
"Aqui diz que é exatamente aqui!" respondeu Brock, confuso.  
  
"Excelente - uma batalha pokémon em uma igreja!" disse Ash.  
  
"Não seja insultante!" Misty gritou dando um tapa na cabeça de Ash. Os três treinadores andaram até a frente da igreja, ouvindo seus passos ecoando no silêncio. De repente a música de casamento começou a tocar. Ash, Brock e Misty se viraram então e avistaram Jesse e James como noivo e noiva, pasmados. Em vez de andar graciosamente, correram a toda velocidade até os pirralhos.  
  
"Vocês vieram!" James se alegrou.  
  
"Vocês estão aqui!" disse Jesse contente. Meowth apareceu de lugar nenhum...  
  
"No casamento da Equipe Rocket!"  
  
"Quê!" disse Ash olhando a dupla. "Por quê estão vestidos assim? Cadê a convenção pokémon?"  
  
"Haha! Nós te enganamos de novo! Não tem convenção nenhuma - nós só queríamos que alguém viesse ao nosso casamento!" disse Jesse mostrando o buquê para Ash.  
  
"Nós tentamos contar para vocês, mas vocês continuavam a pôr a gente para decolar! Bem, pelo menos estão aqui agora." disse James.  
  
"Casamento?" perguntou Ash devagar, olhando mais confuso do que nunca. Misty deu um belo sorriso.  
  
"Oh, não posso acreditar que vocês dois estão se casando! que romântico!"  
  
"Isto significa que vocês não vão tentar mais roubar o pikachu?" disse Ash, esperançoso.  
  
"Ash!" disse Misty, dando uma cotovelada nele. "O que ele quis dizer é parabéns!" disse Misty.  
  
"Eu não posso acreditar que a malvada Equipe Rocket pode se apaixonar e casar, enquanto eu nem consigo uma garota para sair comigo!" disse Brock, angustiado.  
  
"Brock!" Misty disse no mesmo tom usado para Ash. "Ele disse parabéns também." Jesse e James continuaram até o altar, enquanto Misty puxou Ash e Brock para a primeira fila.  
  
"Misty, nós temos mesmo que..." começou Ash.  
  
"Sim! Talvez você deveria tomar algumas notas assim como o Brock e aprender uma coisa ou duas sobre amor!" gritou Misty, olhando para Brock de relance, que estava rabiscando em um caderno e olhando para cima de vez em quando. Ash abaixou o boné e se recostou no banco, esperando que pudesse tirar um cochilo. "Mostre algum respeito Ash! Tire o seu boné!" gritou Misty, tirando o boné de sua cabeça. Misty olhou espantada o cabelo pontudo de Ash que se levantou imediatamente quando o boné foi tirado. Parecia um arbusto nos dois lados das orelhas e no topo da cabeça. "Hahn, eu acho que seria mais respeitoso se você ficasse de boné..." ela disse, devolvendo-o o boné.  
  
James olhou apaixonado para Jesse, nos seus olhos azuis. Ela sorriu de volta e apertou sua mão carinhosamente. Pois é, Jesse e James estavam finalmente se casando. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram, todas as derrotas, todos os momentos difíceis, tudo agora estava bem, pois tinham um ao outro para amar.  
  
"Eu os declaro marido e mulher!" disse o padre. "Pode beijar a noiva." James se aproximou de Jesse, que o abraçou e se beijaram apaixonadamente.  
  
"Ergh! Que vulgar! Nojento! Eack! Meus olhos! Meus olhos!!!" gritou Ash.  
  
"Ash! Espero que você vá para o inferno por isso!" disse Misty.  
  
"Acho que eu já estou lá." disse Ash. Brock começou a bater palmas. Jesse sorriu e jogou o buquê o mais forte que podia na cabeça de Ash. "Ai!" o buquê bateu e caiu no colo de Brock.  
  
"Oh yes!" gritou Brock. "Eu serei o próximo a me casar! Cuidado meninas!"  
  
"Só funciona se você for uma garota!" gritou Misty. "Então passe isso para cá."  
  
"Mas também só funciona se você pegar o buquê!" protestou Brock, segurando o buquê fora do alcance de Misty.  
  
"Por falar em pegar... Vamos capturar alguns pokémon agora?" perguntou Ash, esperançoso.  
  
"NÃO!!!" Brock e Misty gritaram, enquanto lutavam pelo buquê.  
  
"Obrigado por virem pirr..., digo crianças." James disse enquanto o trio andava em direção à saída.  
  
"Nós os convidaremos para o chá de bebê!" disse Jesse. Misty segurou as mãos juntas.  
  
"Aee, e quando vai ser isso?" ela perguntou sorrindo.  
  
"Acho que ano que vem." Jesse disse olhando James. Os olhos de Ash pularam para fora da cara, ele gritou descontroladamente e correu embora o mais rápido que pôde.  
  
"O que há de errado com ele?" perguntou James.  
  
"Ele vai ficar bem." disse Misty. "Ele só está um pouco, hahn, traumatizado..."  
  
"Eu também ficaria, se os meus inimigos tivessem bebês de repente!" disse Brock. Todos olharam para ele. "Oh, eu, hahn... digo isso é legal." disse, virando o rosto para Misty.  
  
"Eu sei que é difícil não pensar naquilo, Brock, especialmente quando você não está fazendo!" disse Misty.  
  
"O quê, eu estou sim!"  
  
"Argh, isso é nojento!"  
  
"Você é nojenta!"  
  
"Agora você está se comportando feito Ash!"  
  
"O quê! Eu não gosto do Ash!"  
  
Os dois continuaram brigando ao passo que saíam da igreja. Jesse e James se olharam e fizeram a única coisa que você faz no final de um fic estúpido e engraçado - deram risadas. 


End file.
